Albus Potter and the House of Frost
by KalKir
Summary: This story takes place after The Frost Wand story. Albus Severus Potter has been having dreams about a girl named Selene. Why does he dream about her despite only meeting her just once? Follow Albus as he goes on an adventure to try and figure out who she is and learn more about his wand and its origin. Rated M for future possible story line. Pairing possible. OC Selene.
1. Chapter 1 - Summer Ending

**DISCLAIMER:** The story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros., Scholastic Books, etc. This story is intended as a fan made story and no money is being made. No trademark and copyright infringement is intended.

 **AUTHOR's NOTE:** This story is the continuation of The Frost Wand. Primary focus will be on Albus Potter and his little adventures. This story will have a higher rating just in case. It really depends on how the story develops. I just started this recently so updates on this will be inconsistent. Reader discretion advised.

Possible pairing of characters but will not say.

Now… enough of my rambling. Let us get to the story.

Word Count – 2,511

 **Chapter 1 - Summer Ending**

 _Young Albus Severus Potter wondered along rows of bookshelves by himself. He was looking for something, yet he did not know what it was he was actually looking for. All he knew was that he had to meet with someone and that person would then help him with whatever it was he needed. We walked about for a bit before coming into a small opening. The small opening revealed a cheery fireplace, a comfortable rug, a coffee table, and a sofa. On the sofa, a figure reclined against the backrest reading a book. Albus walked over to the figure who carefully marked the page with a bookmark. Sitting on the sofa was a girl in her teens who smiled when he arrived. She motioned him to sit beside her and picked up another book on the coffee table._

" _Good to see you again, Albus. Are you ready for your next lesson?" The girl asked, her blue eyes twinkling at him._

 _Albus nodded._

 _Taking his nod as confirmation the girl continued, "Let us go over the Levitation Charm again. It seems like you were having some difficulty with that one."_

 _And so the girl open to a page in the book and began to teach him._

* * *

Albus Severus Potter slowly opened his eyes as the little rays of sunlight crept into his room. He slowly began to stretch when he noticed something shift sideways falling from his stomach onto the bed where he lay. It was his Charms book, _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_. He was going over some spells but fell asleep as he tried to understand the Levitation Charm. He sighed a bit when he reread the chapter once more. He was trying to understand how the Levitation Charm worked and like always, he has been mulling it over in his dreams. Ever since he started to read the books to get a head start, his father gently teased him a bit that he may begin to slowly resemble his aunt Hermione as she was a bookworm herself. A little embarrassed about being called a bookworm, he studied later in the evening when he thought no one was looking. Due to that, his night activity of reading late has delayed his morning schedule. As he slowly got up and put the book away, he heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Albus, are you awake? Breakfast is nearly over." He her his mother's muffled voice on the other side of the door.

At that moment his stomached grumbled reminding him that it did not wish to miss a meal. He quickly got out of bed and scrambled to the door. Opening it and rushing down the stairs to the dining room nearly running into his mother, Ginny.

"Albus! How many times do I have to tell you, no running down the hallway?" Ginny yelled.

Albus, ignored his mother's rebuke and run towards his seat to have breakfast. Today was waffles one of his favorites and he was ready to eat…. However, he realized there was a problem. The center plate that should have had waffles was empty.

With a dismayed look he look around the table. His father was getting up taking the empty waffle plate. His brother, James, was just finishing his own breakfast. When he looked at his sister, Lily, he noticed she was pouring syrup on a whole waffle. Looking at her plate, it was clear that she still had another waffle that she did not finish. Seeing him looking at her plate, Lily, smirked and stuck her tongue out at him.

 _That brat!_ Albus thought to himself. He was about to yell at Lily for taking the last waffle when he heard a soft click of a plate in front of him. Albus' eyes widened when he saw that his father, his savior, brought out another plate of hot waffles. He immediately grabbed a few and started eating them with much gusto.

"You didn't really expect us to leave you with nothing did you, Albus?" His father laughed watching his son inhaled the waffles.

"Slow down young man! Breakfast is not going to disappear." Harry said as he sat back down and resumed his own meal.

Ginny came into the dining room and sat down as well finishing her own breakfast.

The family sat together having a lively discussion on their final preparations before the boys went off to Hogwarts. Lily occasionally complained about not being able to go yet which James constantly teased her about. As they continued, Albus' mind wandered a bit as his thoughts went back to his dream last night. Why does he keep dreaming about studying? And why did that girl keep appearing to him? He was fairly certain that the girl was similar to the one he met back when he got his wand, but her eyes were a bit different. The girl he met did not have the bright sapphire blue eyes that he saw in his dreams, in fact, it was pale. Still in deep thought, he was jerked back to reality by Harry.

"Are you alright, son?" Harry asked, his face looking concerned.

"Y-Yeah." Albus replied, "Just a bit nervous you know..."

"Well it is tomorrow anyways." James stated. "Can't wait to go."

Lily pouted hearing that. But her eyes brightened as she her the next words from Ginny.

"Why don't we all go to King's Cross tomorrow to give the boys a proper good bye?" Ginny asked.

"Sounds like a great idea, love." Harry replied. "Oh, Ginny. Should we also tell them?"

Ginny looked at Harry's inquiring look and grinned. "Why not?"

The three little Potters looked at their parents in slight confusion.

"Children," Harry began. "We may have one more addition to the family."

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed. "So Teddy will be part of the family?" She asked.

Harry laughed heartily when he saw his daughter's expression. "No, dear. You are having another younger sibling."

The children's reaction was comical, Lily squeaked with delight about having a younger sibling. James and Albus looked in horror and prayed fervently that the sibling would not be another Lily. As adorable as Lily is, she gets away with many things and to make things worse, her brothers could not resist her when she was in a mischievous mood. Despite the horror look from the boys, the three children were overall excited. James and Albus though were slightly sad when they heard the child would be born before they came back, but could not wait to come back and see their new sibling once they finish school.

The rest of the day the family helped the boys pack their belongings and went out to buy any last minute supplies before the big day.

Later that evening, Harry went to Albus' room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Albus called.

Harry opened the door and saw Albus had all his belonging except his wand and his Charms book packed. Albus was practicing his Charms and what he did surprised Harry.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Albus chanted and with the swish and flick, he started levitating the quill in front of him slowly. Surprised that Albus was actually levitating one of the quills he had on his desk, Harry walked in and watched his son levitate the quill from the desk to the bookshelf. Despite struggling a little bit, Albus was able to successfully move the quill. Harry praised Albus for already advancing quite far exclaiming that he and Ginny are proud of him.

Albus blushed with embarrassment. "Thanks, dad. It just clicked with me last night while I was asleep. I wanted to try again earlier, but I haven't had a chance until now."

"It is a great spell to use, Albus." Harry replied with a chuckle. "Which reminds me, your Uncle Ron used to be jealous that your Aunt Hermione was able to cast the spell easily when we first tried that charm in class."

Albus smiled at the story. Harry always talked about how his aunt and uncle argued over many things. It is rather surprising considering after how many times they argued when they were young that they are together. Harry smiled as well but it slowly disappeared as he looked at the wand in Albus' hand. The willow wand, 10 inches with an ice phoenix core. Harry had researched the wand during the summer ever since Albus got the wand. There was something going on, but all he had at the moment was mere speculations.

"Albus, may I try that wand?" Harry asked.

"Um, sure." Albus replied and handed the wand to Harry.

Harry pointed the wand towards the quill on the bookshelf, "Wingardium Leviosa."

Nothing happened. Harry tried again, but there still was nothing. He tried a few other charms and nothing came out. Frowning a bit he inspected the wand a bit and noticed the blue gem on the end glowing brighter than usual. He gave the wand back to Albus.

Albus looked at his father with a perplexed expression. Harry looked at his son and motioned him to sit on the bed as he sat himself sat down.

"Albus, there are a few things I want to tell you about your wand before you head off to Hogwarts. Do you remember that Mr. Ollivander and I asked you a few questions in regards to your wand?"

Albus nodded slowly.

"Well here is the thing. I have been doing some research in regards to your wand as have Mr. Ollivander. Your wand is very unusual as it has a strange core."

"Yeah," Albus agreed with excitement. "An ice phoenix feather core!"

Harry nodded. "However I just want you to be careful with it." He raised his hands before Albus could protest.

"The reason why I want you to be careful is since this wand is unusual. We are not sure how it will act. Also this wand is not a new wand as it had a previous owner and therefore we have no idea just how much control you may have. So just… just try not to push yourself too much this year so that you and the wand can adjust to each other." Harry explained as he ruffled Albus' hair.

While Albus thought the request from his father was a weird one, he nodded in indication that he understood. After all, his parents have been stressing the importance of safety and helping one another out.

"Well, anything else you need to have packed?" Harry asked.

Albus shook his head. "Everything is packed, Dad." He replied. "Just need to pack the Charms book and I am set."

Harry nodded with approval and kissed his son on the forehead. "Then, I will see you in the morning."

With that Harry left as Ginny also walked by to kiss him good night as well.

Albus changed to his pajamas and crawled into bed, his wand close by at his side.

* * *

 _Albus walked past the familiar looking bookshelves and walked into the opening where he saw the girl sitting on the sofa reading another book. She looked up and greeted him with one of her smiles._

" _So, the big day has finally come for you." She stated._

 _Albus nodded, taking a seat with her. "I-I never got to thank you for what you have done." Albus said._

 _The girl raised her eyebrows. "Mm?"_

" _Well, it was you right? The one who gave me the wand." Albus asked. They never talked about it, but seeing how similar she looked to the girl he saw at the store, he always wondered._

" _Right, Selene?" Albus stated again._

 _She smiled and nodded. "Of course. I am what you say I am. This is after all your dream."_

 _She grinned again and continued reading._

* * *

" _You were wearing a Hogwarts uniform that day. Does that mean I can actually meet you when I get there?" Albus asked._

 _Selene paused for a moment from her reading and thought for a moment. She then replied back, "Well I am still a student so I'm pretty sure we will see each other." Albus smiled at that._

" _Although," she mused, "You will have to introduce yourself to me. After all, I am a part of your imagination." Selene stated as she pointed to herself._

 _Albus froze for a moment and realized she was right. He only actually talked to her once and all the times he met with her in his mind was just his own imagination._

" _Don't worry." Imaginary Selene encouraged him. "You did meet with me before and that wasn't so bad was it?"_

 _Albus shook his head. No, it was not that bad. In fact, it was because of her that he was able to get his wand._

" _Also, I am afraid." He said._

" _Oh, of what?" Selene asked._

" _Sorting."Albus whispered. He remembered James talking about the various Houses and was concerned what if he did not get into the House others expected him to be in? His parents and older brother were Gryffindors. What if he did was not selected as one?_

" _Well… I think you will enjoy it" was all she replied which did not help Albus much._

 _After several moments Selene closed the book and got up from the sofa._

" _Well, it is time." She said._

Albus woke up hearing his father knocking gently on the door.

"Albus, time for you to wake up." Harry said.

Albus slowly got out of bed and realized what today was. He walked over and opened the door. "Morning, Dad" he mumbled as he dragged himself to the bathroom to wash up. Eventually the whole family was ready and Harry helped his sons pack their luggage into the one of the Ministry rented automobiles.

Albus looked back as the home behind him shrunk disappearing between the two neighboring apartments. His family live at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was the home to his father's godfather, Sirius Black. Apparently, Harry and Ginny decided to move into the house after having it undergo through much renovations. They would tell stories about how the house was home to the Order of the Phoenix and to one of the oldest families in the wizarding world. They also mentioned about how dreary the place was, but as much as Albus tried to imagine it, it seemed impossible. Had it not been for some old pictures, Albus would have never believed that the home he lived in now was the same home that used to hold such history and dreariness.

Shaking his head to remove that thought, Albus and the rest of the family all piled into the car and headed to King's Cross Station. It did not help that during the ride to King's Cross Station, James told him stories about Slytherin to Albus and started making fun of him stating that Albus would end of in Slytherin much to Albus' dismay. Upon arriving the family headed onto towards Platform 9 ¾.

Albus began to be more nervous as they approached their destination. After all it was his first day.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Please read the Epilogue in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows for what happens next at King's Cross Station.

Well here is the first chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy.

I will try and keep posting more when I can but will have to see how it goes. (5-17-2016)


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Welcome

**DISCLAIMER:** The story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros., Scholastic Books, etc. This story is intended as a fan made story and no money is being made. No trademark and copyright infringement is intended.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hope everyone is doing well. Anyways wanted to say in this chapter I will be adding a few more characters. I have been trying to research and see which existing characters would be likely to be seen and realized there are not many. So I had to create a few to fill in the empty gaps. As nineteen years have passed, a good number of the professors that remained in Hogwarts during Harry's year have retired. So while there are a few blessed with long lives and some who started teaching when they were young still at Hogwarts, a good portion of the professors and staff will be new to the readers. I assume more new characters will be introduce. And now onto the story!

Word Count – 4,770

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – A New Welcome**

* * *

After looking around a bit, Albus, James, Rose, and Dominique Weasley found an empty compartment. Once inside, they put their luggage away on the overhead compartments. Eventually, two more joined in asking if they could share the compartment. Albus and his relatives gave their consent and helped the two stow their belongings. All of them were chattering away about what to expect this year at Hogwarts. Albus checked again to make sure his wand was with him and began to sit down while the others bustled about.

As they settled down a bit the other two introduced themselves, the girl introduced herself as Laurel Wood and the boy introduced himself as Colin Creevey.

As they talked, they found out that Laurel was the daughter of the famous Oliver Wood from the sport, Quidditch. Apparently to his dismay, Laurel had no interest in Quidditch and instead had her goals set to become a writer for _Witch Weekly_ once she graduates. This brought groans from the Potter boys although the girls and Colin listened in with interest.

Colin Creevey was the son of Dennis Creevey. He was named after his deceased uncle. With his father's encouragement, he sought photography and wished to travel around the world taking photos particularly of various creatures. His obsession with photography was evident when he began criticizing some of the pictures from the last _Witch Weekly_ magazine.

"James Sirius Potter!" a voice called from outside their compartment. Several heads looked up to see Fred Arthur Weasley leaning against the doorway. Next to him were a group of Gryffindors piling out from the compartment next door.

"Looks like you are still alive."

James flung himself at Fred and embraced his cousin and friend.

"Finally get to see you, Fred! How is the gang doing?" James asked and was immediately lost in their own little conversation in the neighboring compartment. It was not surprising as James and Fred were inseparable. They both caused much mischief with their fellow year mates and despite being cousins, they were not able to see each other over the summer. Fred's father, George, took his family that summer on a trip along the eastern Mediterranean and stayed over at his Uncle Charlie's place for half of the trip.

Now back together, the group began to make plans for their next set of pranks.

Rose and Dominique stayed in their own compartment with the rest of the group gossiping about things that were new in _Witch Weekly_ , something that Albus had zero interest in. As the conversation continued, he began to feel distant and tired. If he was to converse with them, he preferred to talk about various spells and charms. Even events that are going around the world was more appealing than fashion. Soon enough he felt that he was getting a headache and the conversation not helping to relieve his discomfort.

Albus began to noticed that Rose seemed to quiet down a bit when she saw him not joining in the conversation. In fact, it was soon becoming apparent that others started to give him side glances when they realized his discomfort. Realizing that this was becoming awkward, he strained a smile at Rose and excused himself stating that he needed to use the restroom and left the compartment.

Once outside, he let out a sigh and began to walk down the aisle. As soon as he left the compartment, he felt a bit better but decided that he needed to find a place to relax. The whole train was noisy and he really wanted some peace and quiet. Although he would have joined other compartments, the conversations he overheard did not interest him at all. After passing by a few compartments filled with chattering students, he noticed that the one door was slightly open and looked to be empty. Curious and hoping it to be empty, Albus walked towards the door. He peered in and saw only one student, a familiar looking female student, reading a book.

Albus did a double take and looked at the girl once more. She was someone who was very familiar to him. His eyes widen as he looked at her again carefully. Without a doubt the lone girl was Selene. While he may have only seen her once in a dimly lit building, there was no doubt in his mind that this girl was her. And for the first time, he actually looked at her.

She was pretty, while Albus did not care much about girls, she attracted him in a mesmerizing manner. The more he stared at her, the more he yearned to know her better. She had her back against the window and had her feet on the seats. Her knees were slightly bent, propping the book up to allow her to read with more ease. Her hair was a surprising platinum blonde that cascaded down around her in slight loose waves stopping just at her bust. Her blue sapphire eyes looked intently at the book she was reading, she wore a necktie which he noticed was for Ravenclaw with her school uniform. Looking back to those eyes he saw them to be full of life yet holding emptiness at the same time. When those eyes look back at you, those eyes seem to -

"You know it is rather rude to peek at a girl for some time and pretend you are not there." The girl chided him as she looked up at Albus. "That is twice in fact of you being rude."

Blushing, Albus stood still at the aisle way.

"Please come in and take a seat. I promise I won't bite." She requested with a grin.

Albus opened the door and walked into the compartment. She motioned for him to close the door. After closing the door, he stood for a moment just staring at her.

"Seat?" she suggested mildly.

Albus started again and stiffly sat down opposite of her watching her go back to her reading.

For a while neither said anything until she marked a page and closed the book.

"Albus, right? We met at the shop." Selene asked looking at him and saw him nod. "So, how have you been?"

"Good." Albus mumbled as he looked down at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing.

"Oh, come on." She said her eyes twinkling. "Don't be like that. It is not like we are complete strangers… Unless…" She raised an eyebrow in a suggestive manner and smirked as he blushed again.

"N-No, nothing like that." Albus replied quickly.

The girl struck a distraught pose. "Rejected! Ay me! Was this not to be?" she cried in mock anguish.

Albus tried to stifle a laugh seeing her ridiculous acting.

Selene stopped and sat up straight, grinning to herself seeing that Albus was much more relaxed.

"And here I thought I would have had to do something else to make you relax."

Albus managed to maintain a straight face, "Oh, no. It was great. The acting was truly…" he paused for a moment thinking of the proper word.

"Horrendous?" she asked with a bit of a pout.

He shrugged a bit, "I was thinking poor, but that would do."

"Hey!" she yelled and mimed chucking her book at him.

Albus raised his hands in defense in from of him, "Alright, alright! I take it back!" He cried. "Besides you admitted it."

She mock glared at him, "Just because a girl says something like that does not mean you have to agree and be completely frank about it."

Albus shrugged again and began to look around the compartment once more.

"How come you are the only one here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be hanging out with your friends? I am pretty sure you would have had many since you are what a six... seventh year?"

Albus noticed her freeze a moment before answering.

"Well, I do like to have my privacy when I read. It is rather annoying to try and find a nice quiet place without people interrupting me while I try to finish a book." She replied.

"Oh. Am I bothering then?" Albus asked a bit concerned. "Sorry about that. I did not mean to."

Selene shook her head.

"That is quite alright. Having some company now and again is always a welcome."

Albus and Selene began to discuss many things from his relatives to the various houses and school activities at Hogwarts. They even argued about the difference between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Selene kept arguing that Ravenclaw was the obvious choice and that Albus should join them after finding out that he is a studious person. However, Albus countered back stating that while wisdom is valuable, it takes courage to utilize the wisdom. Also, with his family all in Gryffindor he wanted to continue the family tradition. While a bit frustrated with the stubbornness from each other, they did agree to a temporary truce and discussed other topics.

During these discussions, Albus absorbed all the information and even asked a few more to satisfy his curiosity about Hogwarts.

Just as they were in the middle of their discussion a knock on the door interrupted them. The door slid open revealing a lady with a trolley filled with assorted snacks and drinks.

"Anything from the trolley dear?" the lady asked.

Albus' eyes lit up, "May I have some Chocolate Frogs, please?"

"Very well." The lady replied and handed him a few. Albus paid for his snacks and looked at Selene.

"Aren't you getting any?"

Selene immediately shook her head.

"Pardon?" the lady asked.

"Um. Never mind." Albus replied. "Thank you very much though."

The trolley lady gave Albus a quizzical look and looked across from him and back. She finally nodded and left. As she left, Albus looked at Selene.

Selene looked back and stated. "Not really in the mood for any chocolate. Thanks for your concern, Albus."

Albus nodded a bit and continued their conversation as he opened his first box pack of Chocolate Frogs. He looked at the first card and realized it was his Uncle Ron depicted in the picture, he began to go through the others collecting the cards as he snacked. After a few more minutes, and depleting his supply of Chocolate Frogs, Selene stated it may be wise to head back to his relatives.

"I will see you again anyways. Besides they must be worried if you have been gone for quite some time." She stated.

Albus nodded and got up to leave her compartment. "I will see you around then?"

"Definitely. Feel free to ask me anything if you need any help." She called as he left.

"I will! Thanks!" Albus called back as he rushed back to his original compartment.

As he approached his own compartment he noticed his brother, James, pacing back and forth in front of him with a worried expression. Seeing his younger brother, James' eyes lit up.

"Finally! I was looking for you!" he exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"Met someone I knew back at the Alley." Albus replied.

"Oh, from Diagon Alley?" James asked as Albus shrugged. "I didn't know you knew anyone from school. Guess they were first years like you and you met them while getting your things."

"Well, not really." Albus replied. "She was older student who helped me out a bit."

"Oh?" James asked, his eyebrows raised a bit his curiosity raise a bit.

Albus shrugged again and did not comment after that.

James went on a bit teasing his younger brother and giving him a small lecture about not wondering off again. He also reminded him that he needed to prepare his robes as they were approaching their destination. Albus nodded and went to his compartment to prepare. Rose, seeing that he was alright, fussed over him as he put his school gown on.

It was nearing the evening when the children began to notice the train slowing down. They looked out the window and saw nothing but darkness for a few moment. Finally, off in the distance, they saw a dim light. As the train approached, the dim light grew brighter and more lights began to appear. Eventually train came to a stop, revealing the dim lights to be lanterns on the station. They have arrived at Hogwarts.

 _Hogsmeade Station_ , Albus thought. _That must mean_ … he looked up trying to see behind the station building to see if he can get a glimpse of Hogsmeade Village. Due to the darkness from the evening, he was not able to see anything.

The train suddenly came to life as student packed their belongings and marched out onto the platform. Albus and Rose followed suit, packing their belongings and began to head outside.

"First Years! Over here!" A gruff voice called out. Looking over at the sound of the voice, Albus saw a very large man. It was Hagrid, calling out to all the first years. Albus and Rose ran towards Hagrid arms waving.

"Hagrid!"

Hagrid looked up and saw the two children and grinned. Looking further back he saw James throwing a two-finger salute before heading off with his friends.

"Albus, Rose." Hagrid acknowledged both. "How are you both doing?"

"Fantastic, Hagrid." Rose piped up. "Did you have a great summer?"

Hagrid nodded, "My summer was not that bad. Been busy preparing for classes this year."

Albus interest perked up a bit, "Does that mean you will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Of course! Though classes are not available for you two yet." Hagrid replied.

"Alright. Well, time to get a move on." Hagrid looked around counting the number of children. Once the number of students were accounting for, he called out again.

"First years, welcome to Hogwarts! It is tradition for all first years to take another route. So follow me!" Hagrid took the first years to towards the Black Lake. While guiding them, he gave a small brief history and the tradition on Hogwarts. As they approached the boats, he instructed them to take a seat in the boats.

Albus and Rose took a seat in one of the boats with a few other students and watched mesmerized by the scenery as they headed towards the castle. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Scorpius Malfoy, in another boat, taking glances towards his direction. Curious as to why he was staring, he stared right back. When they locked eyes Scorpius just gave a small nod and resumed looking at the scenery before the castle blocked the rest of the view. Knowing the past history between his father and Scorpius' father, he hoped that the past conflict would not cause any complications between the two.

"Alright," Hagrid called out as the boats began to dock. "Everyone out!"

The students all got out of the boats and Hagrid led them all to towards the Great Hall, before the entrance, a lady with graying hair stood by waiting for the group.

"Professor Vector." Hagrid gave the professor a nod.

Professor Vector nodded back smiling, "Professor Hagrid. Thank you very much for your assistance."

"My pleasure. Now if you will excuse me. I will head right in." With that he waved good bye to the students and entered the Great Hall.

Professor Vector took a step forward and looked at the students. "I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. I am Professor Septima Vector, the assistant headmistress as well as one of the professors here at Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into one of the four houses. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble and proud history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. The Sorting itself is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, which is a great honour."

A slight murmur came from the group as the students start talking about the various houses.

A few moments later she signaled the group to follow her as they entered the Great Hall. Looking around, Albus saw hundreds of students sitting along large tables watching the group with interest. Before him was another table behind a few steps where he guessed the professors sat.

As they got to the front, Professor Vector motioned them to gather around as she stood next to a stool with a very raggedy hat sitting on top.

"When I call your name, you will come forth and sit on the stool. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

One by one Professor Vector called out names. Colin was sorted into Gryffindor and Scorpius into Slytherin. Then it was Albus' turn.

"Albus Potter!"

Albus began to feel nervous and nauseous as he slowly walked up to the stool. His head started throbbing a bit as he kept fretting. As he turned towards the audience to take a seat in the stool, he caught a glance of Selene sitting on the far end of the Ravenclaw table giving him an encouraging nod. His closed his eyes and took some deep breaths to calm down just as he felt the Sorting Hat rest on his head.

 _Well, well._ Albus heard in his head. _What have we here? A Potter just like your father and brothe- No. I sense something else. Ah, yes. I see now, you have the courage within you like your father and your brother, but there is more. Yes, wisdom and vast knowledge dwells within you. Yet, this is not yours. A puzzle I see. Difficult, very difficult indeed in where to place you. Gryffindor can work as you do have courage within, but in Ravenclaw, your untapped knowledge could lead you to greatness. Now where should I place you?_

 _Either is fine._ Albus thought.

 _Either?_ The Sorting Hat asked. _Are you sure? You can choose if you truly desire. For you can fit in eithe- Ah, I see. The source of your knowledge, I thought it was familiar. Hmm… Should I? No, no, it would be too soon. If you went to Ravenclaw all the fun would be spoiled. It would be better for you to learn in a more interesting fashion. Better be… GRYFFINDOR!_

 _Wait what do you-_ Albus shouted in his mind, but felt the hat taken off from his head. He slowly got down from the stool and headed towards the Gryffindor table.

For a while, Albus did not pay much attention to the Sorting as he was trying to understand what the hat was telling him.

"Ravenclaw!"

At the sound of that there was a collective gasp causing Albus to lose his trail of thought and look up. His cousin, Rose Weasley, sat on the stool with her face a bit pink as the Sorting Hat sorted her to Ravenclaw. Immediately, there was commotion going on at the Gryffindor table particularly with the other Weasleys. Dominique looked a little hurt with the news. While she was sorted into Gryffindor, her cousin was not! Albus remember Dominique chattering animatedly about how she and Rose would do everything together and now all that came crumbling down. Albus would have felt sorry for her, but he could not help but snicker causing Dominique to glare at him. Dominique was known to get what she wanted and seeing for the first time that things do not always go her way come to be a surprise.

Looking towards the Ravenclaw table he saw Rose walk over to the end of the table and sat. He could not see Selene there and instead caught Rose's attention. She grimaced a bit, but laughed when Albus pointed at Dominique and mimed her distress in a mocking manner resulting in Dominique grabbing his neck and pretending to choke him. The distraction proved to benefit everyone as it calmed Dominique down and allowed the other Gryffindors to be more at ease with them.

With the final students being sorted, and Laurel joining Gryffindor as well, Professor Vector moved the hat and the stool asides and yielded the floor to the headmaster. The elderly man at the center got up from his seat and stood on it. He was a very short man and from the looks of it seemed to be part-goblin. The short headmaster raised both his hands in a gesture of welcome.

"I would like to welcome back all the students to Hogwarts and to the new students a most definite welcome! I am the headmaster, Professor Flitwick." The professor began solemnly. "Before we begin the feast, I have a few announcements to make. First years please note, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students. Also, the second classroom on the second floor corridor on the left-hand side will be locked and unavailable as we shall be using it as temporary storage. Finally, this year will be the last year for Professor Harper in teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Everyone started rising their voice in protest. Professor Flitwick raised his hands once more to silence the crowd.

"I do know that many of you are disappointed in hearing the news, however, Professor Harper expressed his desire for an early retirement. We are fortunate that he has agreed to stay on for one more year with us."

A cheer rose from the mass as one of the professors, an elderly gentleman who sat at the end of the table, bowed graciously at the support given to him from the students.

"That will conclude the announcements for now. And so!" Flitwick cried. "Let the Great Feast begin!"

On cue, the food appear on the table causing the students to immediately tuck in on the food. Albus began to tuck right in with much enthusiasm and was teased by his brother. Within a few minutes, he, James, and a few other Gryffindors started a contest and inhaled their food. Shouts of encouragement rang throughout the table as each cheered on the contestants.

Before the feast even ended, Albus and the contestants leaned against one another unable to eat another bite. To make matters worse, no one was keeping track on who ate the most resulting in a draw for the match.

Eventually, it was time for them to all head to bed and the Prefects led their houses to their respective dorms. On their way out, the Potters and the Gryffindor Weasleys gave Rose a good night hug and parted ways.

The young Gryffindors arrived in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady who promptly let them in once the Prefect gave the password.

"Alright, so here is our common room. Everyone else, I do know that you have heard this before, but please wait a few minutes as I go over the information." The Prefect stated as they made their way in. He proceeded to explain the rules and explained how things worked in Gryffindor. As the prefect spoke he stopped in mid-sentence.

"I believe I should leave the rest of the information to the Head of our House. Professor Harper?"

An elderly voice chuckled as he shifted into view causing a few students to jump with surprise at his sudden appearance.

"Thank you, Andrew. As always you are very through in your explanations." He looked at the group of students and smiled at them.

"To the new Gryffindors I say welcome. To the old, I say welcome back! I am Professor Harper and I am also the Head of Gryffindor House. Like you all, I am also a Gryffindor myself when I was a student here. So it gives me much pleasure and joy to be able to mentor you all. There are a few things that I would like to add. First off, I would like to meet on a monthly basis as a group if possible so that we can strengthen our ties with one another."

Several of the older students nodded with enthusiasm.

"Secondly, I know that it can be fairly hard for first years to settle down and understand that there are some subjects that may be a bit difficult. And so I would like to encourage the older students to help mentor and tutor the younger Gryffindors when possible. I do know that some of you rather do something else on your free time such as playing on the Quidditch Field, especially you Alex." He stated as he looked towards a girl who protested.

"But I need to stay in top shape so that we can win the Quidditch Cup!"

"Yes, however, it can beneficial for us all to help one another whenever possible. In fact, helping one another is one of the foundations of teamwork. And so, I will have a sign-up sheet prepared for those who wish to tutor in the subjects they are comfortable with once classes begin." Professor Harper stated as more heads nodded including a slightly embarrassed Alex.

"Other than that, I would like to have another sign-up sheet so that I can also meet up with each of you individually. That way I can get to know you better and see what I can do to help you. I shall have the two sign-up sheets prepared before classes and they will be posted on the bulletin board over there." He gestures to the bulletin board which was covered with various notices, events, and other documents.

"And now before I leave, I wish to inform you that you are free to visit my office at any time whether it is an emergency or if you just need someone to talk to. Is there any questions?" Seeing that there were none Professor bowed to the group. "Then, with that, I bid you all a good evening!" And Professor Harper walked out.

Chattering resumed as the students began to head to their respective rooms to retire for the night. Albus entered the room he would be sharing with year mates and chose the bed that was the furthest away from the entrance providing him with the most privacy out of all the beds. As they prepared for bed, Albus and his fellow first years introduced themselves to each other and finalized who slept where.

With the eventful day finally coming to an end, the boys got into their beds and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _Albus found himself sitting on the sofa with Selene sitting beside him, her back leaning against the armrest as she drank some tea._

" _So, how was your first day?" Imaginary Selene asked._

" _Pretty great," Albus replied. "The feast was amazing, I was sorted into Gryffindor though Rose got in Ravenclaw. I saw you earlier… well not actually you but-"_

" _I know, Albus, I am not the real one so you do not have to be worried about me being offended for being called a fake."_

 _Albus nodded. He was a bit relieved that she was not upset and proceeded to continue the tale of how his day went._

" _Well, seems like you had a very exciting day." Selene replied smiling softly._

 _He nodded, then froze for a moment as an idea struck him._

" _Do you think you… I mean the real you would be willing to mentor Rose?" Albus asked. "She is by herself and it would be nice to have someone like you mentoring her."_

 _Selene looked thoughtful for a moment and set the tea cup on the table. "I guess that is a possibility." She replied slowly, but held up a hand before Albus got too excited._

" _I am not really her so you will have to ask when you see her next time."_

 _Albus nodded and prepared to start his lessons with Selene who shook her head._

" _You are quite ahead in your studies for now. Why not take the time and relax a bit?" she asked._

" _Here just lie down here and relax." She said and patted her lap._

 _And so he lay down on the sofa, using her lap as a pillow as she summoned a book from the shelf and began to read._

 _Slowly Albus began to drift off to sleep as he felt her hands stroking his hair softly._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I hope you are enjoying the story still. If there are any questions feel free to contact me. If you would like to review or have some feedback for me that is always appreciated.

Will be working on chapter 3 stay tuned. (5-21-2016)


	3. Chapter 3 - The Second Floor

**DISCLAIMER:** The story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros., Scholastic Books, etc. This story is intended as a fan made story and no money is being made. No trademark and copyright infringement is intended.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello! Kal Kir here giving you guys an update. First off, a new minor character being introduced as again I am lacking on the staffing department for Hogwarts. Secondly, there will be longer delays in between postings as I am finishing up some classes in the next few weeks. I also have a minor issue that may prevent me from using my computer for a good week or two. To help you know when the next update is, I will be posting on my profile page with the approximate date of when the next chapter will be posted. The dates listed are by no means concrete, but merely indicating when it will hopefully be up and ready by. If I finish early, I will try and post early, if not, I will do my best to have the chapter up by the listed date. So, if you are curious on status checks for my stories please check out my profile.

In another news, I might be writing another story and this one will probably be a one-shot in regards to a life of a particular character who is struggling to understand the world of magic. Stay tuned for that one.

Finally reader discretion is advised once again (but that will be most likely several chapters later so I am giving you all an early heads up. It will be an immediate build up and more mature content will appear later in the story)

 **TO REVIEWERS:**

Guest (5-24) – Thank you for the support! Hope you will enjoy this next chapter!

Serika Ootori (5-29) – Thank you as well, Serika! Will try and do my best to keep the story going!

Word Count (approx.) – 3,207

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – The Second Floor**

* * *

"Fantastic! Very good, Mr. Potter!" a voice cried as a broken cup in front of Albus mended itself back together. It has been a few weeks into the term and Professor Moonheart was teaching her students the mending charm.

Professor Moonheart beamed with approval at her student while inspecting the cup.

"On your first try and perfectly done! Five points awarded to Gryffindor!"

Several fellow Gryffindors grinned at that and began to practice the mending charm diligently. As Albus looked next to him, he noticed that his neighbor, a fellow Gryffindor, was having difficulties pronouncing the spell. He watched for a few moments seeing her slowly getting frustrated as she muttered to herself why the spell was not working properly.

"Haley, you need to accent the par not the beginning in Reparo. So it sounds like re-PAR-oh, not RE-par-oh." He whispered to her.

Haley smiled in thanks and quickly tried once more. She was finally able to mend her tea cup somewhat.

"Coming along nicely, Miss Everill." Professor Moonheart stated as she passed by their table once more. Professor Moonheart leaned in towards Albus and said in a low voice while grinning, "Keep that up Mr. Potter and I will be out of work. Another five points." She then proceeded to head towards the back of the classroom where another student was trying to repair his tea cup accidently turned it into dust.

Albus smiled at her response. While he excelled in all his classes, Charms was one of his favorite classes along with Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions.

 _It really paid off to study and practice ahead._ He thought.

Eventually, the class came to an end and the only other students who were able to successfully repair their teacup were Rose and Scorpius who were also awarded five points for their effort. With class being over, the students began to pack their belongings to head out.

"Mr. Potter, if I may have a moment." Professor Moonheart called out.

Albus nodded and waved to Rose, Haley, and his fellow Gryffindor year mates to go on without him and waited as they all filed out of the classroom.

"Professor?" he asked.

Professor Moonheart looked at him a bit curiously. "How far have you gotten in your studies?"

"Quite a bit." Albus admitted. "I nearly finished the textbook and I feel like I may have a good portion of the basics down. There were a few areas that are a little confusing, but I think I could understand it once I learn the principals and theory along with more practice."

Professor Moonheart grilled Albus for more answers which Albus willingly provided. She even had him try some more advance charms that they would learn later in the year. Eventually, she stood still for a moment looking thoughtful.

"Would you be interested learning ahead of the others?" she asked. "It is apparent that you have progressed much more than them, and it seems like the normal sessions are merely holding you back. You have a fairly firm grasp of the foundation and basics. Not to mention, you have a decent understanding of the first year, _The Standard Book of Spells_. If you like, we could schedule another session for you so you can learn at your own pace."

Albus looked up a bit shocked. It was true that he was not learning anything new in class, but he never expected the professor to look in on his academics on a personal level. This was the second professor to offer him extra sessions. A few days before, Professor Harper also asked if he was interested in a set of private lessons as Albus clearly had a grasp of the basic regarding to the Dark Arts.

It took a few moments for Albus to collect his thoughts. He was happy that they professors thought highly of him, but extra classes would mean cutting into his free time. Eventually, he found his voice again and replied.

"I would be honored, professor. However, I already do have extra classes with Professor Harper."

She waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "Don't worry dear, I am sure that we will be able to arrange something for you. Provided you are interested in taking an accelerated course or taking the more advance courses in the future?"

Albus nodded in agreement.

"Excellent! We will go over your classes and provide you with an updated schedule later this week. In the meantime, please continue with the current schedule."

With that, Professor Moonheart dismissed Albus.

Leaving the classroom he noticed that Rose was leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"So what was that about?" she asked as they headed for their next class.

"Professor Moonheart might be providing extra lessons." He groaned out a bit.

"Well if you were not such a perfectionist this would not have happened." She chided him. "Besides, you are lucky the professors think highly of you. I wish they would think the same for me."

Rose sighed as they walked down the hall. Albus knew that Rose wanted to be the top of class, and only expected fierce competition with Scorpius. Following after her mother Hermoine, Rose was an intellectual person. Thus, while she and Scorpius competed for top grades, it was not always a surprise when she beat Scorpius. What surprised her was Albus surpassing both of them with ease. She always nagged at Albus to find out his secret in getting better grades to which Albus merely stated he was constantly studying.

Albus winced inwardly a bit when he remembered that since then, Rose spent more of her time studying and less time socializing. He felt it was unhealthy to just be studying and not mingle with friends.

"Well, maybe you can have someone tutor you?" he suggested. "We have a few older students helping us out a bit with our studies."

"Hmm." Rose replied thinking about the idea thoughtfully.

"If you like, I think we can get you to join our study sessions." Albus offered.

Rose paused for a moment in deep thought then nodded.

"I think I will take you up on the offer if your fellow Gryffindors are alright with me intruding into your common room."

Albus looked excited. "I will ask them tonight and see if that is alright." As they started walking again Albus vision blurred a bit and he felt himself sway a bit.

Rose reached out and grabbed him by the arm right before he fell to the ground. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Albus tried to look at Rose as the world turned for a moment. Behind her there were a few students passing by looking at the two of them most with looks of concern. "Yeah," he replied, "Just lost my balance."

Rose studied Albus carefully for a moment still holding onto him carefully. Albus gave her a reassuring smile showing that he was perfectly fine. Satisfied, she let him go and they continued towards their next class. As he approached his class, Albus saw a familiar student looking at him from down the corridor before the girl turned and walk away.

* * *

Later, after dinner, Albus found himself standing in front of Professor Harper's office. It was his turn to meet the professor for the personal get-to-know meeting. While he was held back after class a few times to converse with the professor several times, this was his first actually meeting with him.

He raised his hands and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

A voice called from the other side of the door. Albus opened the door and peered through. The office looked to be more like a cozy living room with two comfy chairs and a small table. Professor Harper sat on one of those chairs and motioned him to close the door and sit on the other chair which he did.

"I hope everything has been going well with you, my boy." Professor Harper said as Albus settled comfortably into the chair.

"Yes," Albus replied. "I have been doing well."

"I know you just had dinner, but would you care for something to eat or drink?" Professor Harper asked.

Albus shook his head and Professor Harper summoned a small tea set and poured some tea for himself. He took a sip and looked at Albus for a moment before speaking.

"You know, you are very different from your brother, Albus."

Albus merely shrugged in response bringing a small chuckle from the professor.

"Yes, fairly different. He was rasher while you are more insightful. It makes one consider if you are truly a Gryffindor."

Albus eyes widened as he looked at his Head of House and realized he was teasing him.

"Not that that is a bad thing mind you." He went on. "It just means that you at least think through your situations instead of acting on your feelings. Which undoubtedly resulted in you excelling in not only my class, but also in other classes as well."

He summoned a piece of parchment to his side and read some of the contents.

"Most of the professors are simply delighted that you are doing well in class. Being one of the top students, they have high hopes for you and hope that you continue to do your very best." His eyes twinkled a bit as he looked at his student with pride.

Albus flushed a bit from the praise he was getting from him.

"However, this has got me to ask you something in regards to a very important question." Professor Harper's expression turned serious and he leaned over looking straight at Albus for a moment.

Albus leaned back a bit feeling a bit uneasy at the sudden intense scrutiny. Did he do something wrong? The only thing he can remember is his brother getting away with a prank on a Ravenclaw student. Even if he knew about that, surely he would not be in trouble for that? He looked away slowly breaking eye contact as the stare intensified.

"Are you enjoying your time here at Hogwarts?"

 _What?_

Albus froze for a few moments before looking up at his professor who in turn still had a very intense stare trained right at him.

"Um, pardon?" he asked.

"Are you enjoying your time here at Hogwarts?" Professor Harper repeated.

"Yes?" Albus replied.

"Oh good!" Professor Harper exclaimed as he leaned back, his eyes no longer gazing at him intently as he saw his professor relax.

"Knowing some of you top students, I know that many of you tend to bury yourselves in books and just study and not have time to actually enjoy Hogwarts."

Nearly an hour went by as Albus and the professor chatted about their past. Professor Harper was simply incredible. He was a very knowledgeable man who loved to research and never hesitated to share what he learned to others. He spent years, researching until former Headmistress McGonagall invited him to teach at Hogwarts. With the chance of continuing his research on the Dark Arts during his free time and being able to impart his knowledge to the future witches and wizards, Professor Harper readily agreed. That was years ago and while he thoroughly enjoyed teaching, he found himself spending less time researching. Professor Harper did not expect to find himself to be so immersed with the school. In fact, he found joy being with students that he actively sought for ways to ensure that students not only learned but experience a great time while at Hogwarts. His passion to be very involved with the students and their affairs had many see him as a fatherly figure to them all. Despite seeming to be a great father figure for the students, he did not have a child of his own.

When he was young, Anax Harper was married to a lovely witch who back then recently joined the Aurors. Unfortunately, she was one of the first casualties in the First Wizarding War. This tore up Anax as he kept himself in seclusion for many years blaming himself for her death. While he shut himself into seclusion, he eventually came around and continued his research in the Dark Arts. What he did not expect was to find out his wife was alive and well near the end of the Second Wizarding War as a Death Eater. During the Battle of Hogwarts, he was one of the few who came to help defend Hogwarts from the assault. There, he reunited with his beloved who immediately fired a killing curse at him. Faced with this betrayal, he and his former wife Morana Harper dueled during the Battle of Hogwarts. Eventually, Morana was mortally wounded and fled as the battle was being brought to a conclusion.

Since then, Anax never saw her again and with the invitation from former Headmistress McGonagall decided to dedicate his remaining active years to Hogwarts. With his age creeping up on him, he decided it was soon time for him to fully retire and enjoy the remaining years in relative peace.

Albus was dismissed by the professor after hearing the story, but not before he was reminded about the Gryffindor party that was coming up.

As he headed towards the common room, Albus felt a pair of eyes watching him. He stopped in his track and looked around cautiously. Despite being his brother, James had been known to prank him even at school. So whenever he sensed someone, he always remained on the alert, if it was his brother, this time he would be-

"Hello, Albus." Selene's voice called out from a shadowed corridor behind him.

"Selene! Merlin, don't scare me like that! I felt like I was being followed." Albus replied.

Selene chuckled, "Well, it is nice that you are wary of your surroundings, though you should relax a bit. After all, you are still a first year and should be enjoying your time here. So what brings you out late? I thought first years are not supposed to stay out of the common rooms this late."

Albus nodded, "I was in one of Professor Harper's meetings. One of those get to know each other better meetings."

"Ah, I see." Selene said. "Well let me take you back to your common room then."

The two walked towards the common room passing a few more corridors when they heard a clattering noise of something falling over coming from a stair case leading to the floor above.

"What was that?" he asked. They paused for a moment to listen but was only greeted with silence. Selene's eyes narrowed as she held the hand out preventing Albus from going up.

"Let me check," she stated.

Albus shook his head, "It's better to go together and figure out what that noise was."

She nodded and they proceeded up the stairs with caution.

As they arrived at the next floor, they immediately noticed one of the doors forced open on the floor. They silently walked towards the entrance and peered through, as Albus pulled his wand out just in case.

Inside stood a robed figure looking at an object sitting on a pedestal muttering to itself.

"Albus," Selene whispered to him. "We shouldn't be here. This is the room no one was supposed to enter."

He then realized, this was the second floor classroom that was supposed to be used for storage. However looking carefully, there were not much being stored there other than whatever the figure was looking at on the pedestal, the figure froze and immediately turned.

"Who goes there? Who are you?" the voice hissed. "No one should be here."

"A student," Albus replied. "And you do not seem to be a teacher here."

The figure slowly walked towards them as a voice cackled and replied, "Indeed. I do not care if you are a student, but you are in my way." The voice replied and raised their wand at Albus.

"Stupefy!"

Albus immediately dodged out of the way and started heading towards the exit.

"Bombarda!" the figure cried.

"Protego!" Selene yelled out narrowly shielding them both. "Run!"

Albus and Selene ran back down the stairs as a voice shrieked and spells exploded around them.

"Get to the common room I will notify the professors and tell them what is going on!"

Albus rushed towards the Gryffindor common room as a few spell followed him down the corridor as he rounded the corner, he hear familiar shouts indicating that the professors were finally involved.

He slowed down a bit as he neared his common room. He saw the Fat Lady standing there preparing to sleep. He heard running footsteps from behind and he immediately whipped his wand out only to see Selene rushing up to him, panting out of breath.

"Alright, Albus?" Selene managed to gasp out.

"Yeah." He replied.

"I think it would be better to ask if you are alright." He looked at her with concern and she shook her head.

"Not hurt. Was lucky though. Might get myself checked at the hospital wing later just in case if you are that concerned."

"Would be better to." Albus stated. "Thanks by the way."

Selene smiled back, she stood up straighter as she finally got her breath back.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up though. It might not be a good idea to talk about this to anyone."

"Oh?" Albus asked.

"Well, we kind of went into a room we were not supposed to go to and I do not want to serve detention if possible." She replied.

Albus nodded in complete agreement.

"Do you have-"

"Detention? No." she replied. "I just told them an intruder came onto the premises as I was heading back to my common room."

"Alright. What was in there though? Did you catch a glimpse of it?" he asked.

"No, I haven't. Everything just went by so fast." She looked momentarily disappointed.

"Oh well."

They stood there a bit awkwardly for a moment as the conversation died out.

"Well. I guess I will see you later then?" she asked as she turned to walk without waiting to hear a reply.

"Wait! Before you go I have a question to ask!" Albus called out.

Selene stopped and came back, "Sure, What is it?"

"I know I am asking for much. Since you are in Ravenclaw and my cousin Rose is as well, would you be able to tutor her?"

Selene looked at him a bit puzzled.

"I thought she was one of the best students in your year. Why would she need help?"

Albus shrugged, "I think she wants someone who can guide her so she can improve a bit more."

Selene nodded, "Well, I will see what I can do."

He surprised Selene by giving her a big hug who later hugged back.

"Thanks!"

With that, he walked up the to the Fat Lady portrait.

"Well, young man. You are going to be in trouble!" She rebuked Albus, "Coming in past allowed hours! I should call the professor on you for being out this late!"

Albus swiftly apologized to the portrait who later let him in and soon managed to embrace the warm inviting bed as he tried to forget about the event that occurred that night.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be coming up but the delay will be longer. I would say mid-June is when the next one may be. I have a personal matter that will keep me away from posting for at least a good week starting June. Other than that hope you all enjoyed the story. Feel free to review and provide feedback.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Mirror and Ally

**DISCLAIMER:** The story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros., Scholastic Books, etc. This story is intended as a fan made story and no money is being made. No trademark and copyright infringement is intended.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** (6-24-2016) To everyone who have been waiting, thank you for your patience and sorry for pushing back this chapter. I had two papers due this past weekend (one was over 12 pages the other over 20 pages). So was a little preoccupied especially when I was also dealing with some personal recovery and was working on a short. Here is the chapter though and I hope you all enjoy it.

Also I would advise that you read the notes as they do provide the updates on what is going on with the story. I will also be posting a date on the note as well so that you know when the posting was done.

In regards to the new short that I notified to you all last chapter, I was originally planning on making it under 5,000 words. However, as the story progressed it has become another story in itself (Currently at 12,000+ words as I post this). I have already uploaded the first two chapters under the title London Calling.

Reader discretion is as always advised but this chapter like others will be in the T (Teens) or under rating at the moment. The more mature scenes will be in the later chapters.

 **TO REVIEWERS:** lilyroseroxanne – looks like we have a Ravenclaw here :)

Word Count (approx.) – 2,815

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – The Mirror and Ally**

* * *

A tired Albus wakes up in a groggy fashion on the start of a lazy weekend. The past few weeks have been busy for him.

He was given extra lessons and additional readings from a few of his professors to allow him to continue ahead. However he still had to attend his regular classes as the curriculum did not allow him to skip years. Due to that, several of his professors, after testing him, lightened his first year assignments to allow him to focus on the subjects and assignments that were to his level. They even allowed him to self-study a bit in class only asking him to still be engaging with the class as a refresher course which he agreed to.

However, despite that, while the new lessons were hard, he was quite puzzled since the amount of work would not normally make him this exhausted. He found out recently that he would go to sleep a bit tired, but wake up and not feel much better than the night before. In fact, he felt like he was not getting enough sleep and his normal sleep was not enough.

Rose on the other hand seemed to have been thriving much better. It seemed like someone was actually helping her out, if quietly on the side. Every once in a while, she would find a parchment waiting for her providing her with notes or helpful hints in regards to a subject that she was struggling with.

Hearing that she was getting help, Albus smiled knowing that his friend was helping her even if indirectly and keeping the promise that she made to each him a while ago.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Wait! Before you go I have a question to ask!" Albus called out._

 _Selene stopped and came back, "Sure, What is it?"_

" _I know I am asking for much. Since you are in Ravenclaw and my cousin Rose is as well, would you be able to tutor her?"_

 _Selene looked at him a bit puzzled._

" _I thought she was one of the best students in your year. Why would she need help?"_

 _Albus shrugged, "I think she wants someone who can guide her so she can improve a bit more."_

 _Selene nodded, "Well, I will see what I can do."_

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Though he helped his cousin finding someone to help her out, he was still stumped with the issue of what was going on that very night. Just who was that weird person and what was going on? Although he wanted to talk to the professors about this, Selene asked him to keep quiet about the incident. He met up with her a couple of times but there has been no news in regards to that situation.

The item on the pedestal in particular was a very weird one. While he only got only a quick glimpse and saw something shiny on the pedestal, he was not sure what it was. He begged his brother to let him borrow their father's invisibility cloak the night after so that he would be able to sneak into the staff room and overheard what was going on.

Luckily, he was able to get some information about it.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Albus carefully walked towards the staff room following one of the professors heading there late in the evening. The professor, Professor Kirdana Ivanova, was a middling aged Potion Mistress at Hogwarts. She opened the door and walked into the room with Albus sneaking in before the door closing. Upon entering, Albus froze momentarily as he saw a large table with nearly every professor present and sitting by the table._

" _Good evening, Professor Ivanova," Headmaster Flitwick stated smiling as she took her seat amongst her colleagues._

" _Evening, Headmaster," she replied._

" _As we are all here, shall we begin?" he asked as everyone present nodded or murmured in agreement._

" _We have the unfortunate news that someone breached our premises and had been trying to seek the item that we were tasked to safeguard momentarily. While I do thank the efforts of everyone setting up wards and protection charms, it has been apparent that they have been breached," Professor Flitwick replied causing the group to look in slight alarm._

" _You know I opposed to us guarding the item here," Professor Harper stated._

" _It is unwise to move it from a secure location to a school!"_

" _I understand your concern, Anax," the Headmaster replied, "Luckily, the time for us to move the item to its next location is coming close and so we ask that you remain vigilant. We currently have Professor Moonheart guarding the corridor at the moment, but we will need to have more security and fill her in on the meeting today. The DMLE also has agreed to spare two Aurors to guard the mirror as well. The Liebigs and the Ministry thought that locating it here would have bought enough time for the final location to be prepared as the culprit would not have thought of a school as a possible location."_

" _This is just like the same situation with the Philosopher's Stone years ago!" Hagrid exclaimed. "And he nearly got the stone despite the security we put before!"_

 _Headmaster Flitwick nodded in agreement sadly._

" _I am aware as well, Rubeus. However, it was at the request of the owner and the Ministry directly to temporarily hold the item in safety. They did state that it would be moved out of here by no later than the end of November. And when it moves, the Ministry has agreed to provide a full team of Aurors to help transport the item to their location."_

" _Then I take it that we are to redo the wards and add new ones, Filius?" Professor Vector asked looking at Flitwick._

 _He nodded._

" _Yes, and we will have to add more and post at least one staff member to patrol the corridor as well at any given time," he answered._

" _Which of course would mean that we need to discuss who is patrolling when."_

" _Anything else we can do to protect that mirror?" Professor Ivanova asked._

" _Possibly," was the reply. "We will need to see what the Aurors may suggest as they may have a few ideas of their own."_

 _With that the group threw ideas at one another for a bit before adjourning. Professor Harper stood and stated he would relay the news to Evita and take over the watch after her._

 _As the group stood to exit, Albus snuck back out and headed back to the dormitory._

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Upon research, he now knew that the item in question was a small mirror that was created by the, Fredrik von Liebig, son of Justus von Liebig. Fredrik was born a magical and after learning magic, helped his father in creating the modern mirrors of today in the 1800s. He however made a few unique mirrors making his mirrors highly sought after. However, the one he made was the Speculum Veritas, the Mirror of Truth. The mirror was based off of the folktale, Snow White. However, it was said that the mirror was not a sentient being like the stories, rather it simply revealed the truth as it is.

One of the Noble Houses commissioned and purchased the mirror and used it well, bringing about much prosperity for the House. They even set up a shop creating a thriving business in what is now known as Knockturn Alley. Back then, while some shops catered to the Dark Arts, it appeared that Knockturn Alley was a thriving place until the Great Depression. Since then, crime rose and it became harder for people to visit the once prosperous Alley. The family in question still ran their business but moved the majority of their assets, eventually returning the mirror back to the maker's family.

After returning to the hands of the Liebigs, the item had been gifted to the Ministry during the mid-1900s and was put to great use as it was more effective than Veritaserum as it not only had the witness confess the truth but also able to show it to others. In a sense it was almost like a pensieve, but without the requirement of a memory or the presence of the person being questioned like the potion required. However, during Bartemius Crouch's time as head of the DMLE, it was put away. It was during the time of the First Wizarding War and while in office, Barty did not care about justice. In fact, he believed that anyone suspected of doing anything remotely wrong was to be sent into Azkaban. This led to many such as Sirius Black to be thrown into the prison without trail or using any other means to find the truth.

Eventually, it was not after the Second Wizarding War that the Speculum Veritas was brought back. With many trials of convicted Death Eaters and their allies and many pleading innocent of their crimes various excuses once more, the Ministry decided to get to the bottom of each case. Trials for each individual was taking a long process making the Ministry to use the mirror, for those who were guilty of the more minor crimes. The mirror was used to discern the truth from the lies and with the help of various testaments and means, all the Death Eaters were convicted, even the Malfoys.

After the years, such families paid for their crimes and were forgiven. However, the power and control they once had was no more.

Now, it seems like the DMLE and the Ministry are building a safe and secure place for them to hold the mirror. They plan to place it within a secure and secluded section of the DMLE as there were quite a few who were disgruntled by the use of the mirror.

Despite all that, Albus was still confused. Why was the Ministry seeking to ask for aid from Hogwarts and not keeping the mirror safe at a place like Gringotts? He remembered that his father stated that Gringotts was broken into before, but considering the number of successes with Gringotts and comparing it to Hogwarts, Albus thought Gringotts would be the safer choice. Not to mention the dragons that reside in the vaults. Also why are the Liebigs intent of actively seeking a safe place for the mirror when they already donated it to the Ministry? Wouldn't the Ministry be the only one working on the safety of the mirror themselves? And who was the person who sought to take the mirror? What did connection did they still have with the mirror?

As Albus found several answers, more questions began to pop up.

 _Time to head to the library_. He thought. As much as it was the weekend, he would have preferred to just relax and enjoy it, but the incident kept bugging him making him spend most of his time researching. With a sigh, he walked over to the library to find out what exactly is going on.

Albus entered the library and went to Madam Pince, the librarian.

"Hello, Albus. How may I help you?" she asked as he approached her.

"Hello. Would you happen to know of any books in regards to the DMLE and Ministry policies? Also any books on Gringotts?" he asked.

Her eyes looked momentarily confused for a moment.

"And why would a first year be interested in either?"

"I know that Gringotts and the Ministry has some of the best warding with securities and I was thinking maybe becoming an Auror or something along those lines," he replied immediately, wincing inwardly a bit for lying. As much as he respected his father for being an Auror, he himself was not looking to be one.

"I see," she replied. "Well come with me for a moment."

She led him to some books towards the back of the room and pointed out a few books that may interest him in regards to the Ministry. The other books in regards to Gringotts, she pointed elsewhere. Albus also asked for any books on the nobilities in the 1800-1900s which she promptly pointed the book out for him. He thanked her as she reminded him once more to put the books on the cart to be sorted again once he was finished with them.

Albus took the books to one of the study tables and started skimming the books looking to see if there was anything of note. Other than Gringotts having the winding caves, guards, and dragons, there was not much else that was stated in the security nor was there any information on whether they used wards to protect their vaults. Albus suspected they did but there was no information that he was able to glean.

He looked into the books on the Ministry and was not having much luck as well.

"I did not know that we had an essay about the Ministry," a teasing voice called out startling him a bit.

Albus looked up and saw his cousin, Rose, standing close to him with a smile on her face.

"If I had any suspicion, I say you are trying to get ahead again," she grinned as she took a seat next to him.

Albus smirked and held the book up a bit showing her the book he was reading to her.

"There was something that bothered me a bit and I have been doing a little research on it."

"Oh?" Rose replied, her interest perking up at the sound of the word research. She was just like her mother, loving to look up things and try and solve puzzles.

 _Maybe she could help…_

Albus looked at her for a moment before talking to her again.

"If I was to tell you what I am researching about, would you promise not to tell anyone?" he asked.

She nodded enthusiastically.

"I mean we keep this away from our parents, the professors, everyone." He stated once more.

She paused for a moment and narrowed her eyes. Rose was in a sense a stickler to rules and she actually did not like his brother, James, due to that very reason. Their parents actually joked about how much Rose was like her mother back when she started her years in Hogwarts while James was becoming a new Marauder thorough and thorough. In short, a clash of personality and opinion between the two children.

"Albus, what did you do?" she asked, her voice in a low threatening whisper. She glared at him, already thinking that he may have done something wrong just like his brother.

"Nothing," he replied. "I just need to know if you can keep it a secret since this seems like a touchy subject and I would like to make sure I know as much as possible before asking."

She thought a while longer before grudgingly accepting to not tell anyone and would think about it before impulsively running off to tell someone. Knowing that Rose likes to think in a logical fashion, Albus began to lay down the information in order. By the time he was finished, she merely sat there shocked.

"Albus, you know that there is a reason why they are trying to keep this a secret!" she exclaimed.

"I know," he replied. "I just want to understand, why here at Hogwarts?"

"It is one of the safest places-," She began before Albus cut her off.

"Is it, Rose?" he asked. "I know it has been nearly twenty years, but when our parents were here, from their stories, people broke into the school on a monthly or yearly basis. Not to mention that there was a battle that took place here!"

"Shh!" a voice hissed out, the student a few tables down, a Fifth year Ravenclaw boy, glaring at them for being rudely loud.

Albus realizing that his voice was steadily rising flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry," he whispered at the student who merely glared once more before turning back to his book. Albus turned by to Rose and lowered his voice to avoid another incident.

"I researched and Gringotts has only two known successful attempt to break into the vaults. Once was still a failure as they were not able to get the item and the second was our parents. However, the goblins helped our parents. So why is something that is supposedly valuable here of all the places?"

Rose had no answer for him, but she came to agree with him that some of the information he found did not add up. She agreed to help him out and they spent the rest of the day in the library.

While he was glad of having someone to help him with this, he realized that he was in for a big surprise from Rose. While the surprise would come later in the school year, it was definitely something that not only he but the family would have expected.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I know that this is a short chapter and apologize for it. However, as I was working on the story, I realized that my thoughts are… messy. As much as I like to stay with one story and finish writing it, I realized that trying to grind out a story when I have ideas for others does not help, especially when I have not properly laid out the storyline. I have the general storyline ready but I realized that unless I flush out the story a bit, it will be very messy near the end. Due to that, I will work on this story for a bit before the next posting. I will probably still post other stories, but this one will be worked on in the meantime. Thus, I will announce that the next chapter will be available in the latter part of July. I know that this is a long while, but until I have something better, I would rather take the time to improve on the story.

Sorry about the news, but with other stories I like to write about, and with my actual life conflicting me, it is a bit difficult to try and juggle everything. This story is by no means discontinued, just the posting will take a while.

To see when the next postings for stories, please check out my profile. I will have the dates of when I will try and post the next chapters for each of my stories.


	5. Indefinite Hiatus Notice

**AUTHOR'S APOLOGIES:**

I have not wanted to do this, however, I think it is something I need to do. I am officially putting this story on an indefinite hiatus. I pushed back my own deadline several times to be able to put this story up. However, despite real life affecting me I will confess I am at a loss at the moment. I have an idea in how the story is supposed to go, but for the past several times I attempted to write out this chapter, I have been having a writer's block with this. I literally have 186 words written out and it was like pulling tooth and nail to write that. I even erased and rewrote several times before I got the 186 words.

In the worst case scenario I was hoping to update once a month (preferably sooner), but as you can see this one is nearing two months with no updates from me.

I honestly do not know what is wrong with me, but I am guessing that the fire and passion to write out this story has momentarily died out. I have been working on other stories (ones I have yet to post) so I know that it is not the lack of passion in writing. This is a story I really do wish to write, but at this time I cannot find a way to continue it.

Due to that, I wanted to notify the readers that this story is on hiatus for now and will eventually be updated once more. As for when, I cannot say and I apologize.

To those following/favorited this story and even reviewed, I am sorry that I am putting on the breaks for now to this. I just hope that I can start writing this story out once more.


End file.
